Veinte drabbles
by yageni
Summary: No hay mucho por decir, 20 drabbles Shonen-Ai Renji-Ichigo


1

Renji se sobresaltó al probar el café por primera vez. Pero no era en realidad la primera ocasión en que degustaba ese particular sabor.

Ahora sabía que había bebido Ichigo esa tarde, antes de besarle.

2

Ahora, entre los brazos del adolescente Renji comprendió porque Rukia prefería dormir en el ropero antes que en la tienda de Urahara... Siempre estaba la posibilidad de pasarse a su cama a mitad de la noche.

3

¿Qué tienen en común un viejo con gafas y sobretodo y un babuino con cola de serpiente?

No tenían ni idea, pero parecía que iban a tener mucho tiempo para averiguarlo considerando que sus dueños les dejaban recargados contra la pared de la habitación de Ichigo cada vez más seguido.

4 Hessefan

—¿Y?—investigó el hombre de gafas- ¿vienes muy seguido por aquí?

—De ahora en más cada vez que Renji tenga ganas de ponerla- Aclaró Zabimaru resignado.

5 Hessefan

Los dos residentes del shinigami sustituto le relataban con euforia y felicidad a Zabimaru: -Desde que Ichigo está con Renji, ¡Llueven orgasmos!

6

Ichigo se sintió dolido, con bronca, traicionado.

Abrazando a Renji con fuerza se preguntó cómo su padre habiendo estado en su misma situación le exigía ahora que renunciara a lo que más quería.

7

-¡Tú, si tú!- gritó Ishin señalando a Renji, frente al estupor de su familia-Te advierto que si quieres estar al lado de Ichigo tienes como mínimo llegar a ser capitán- exigió esquivando el puñetazo de su hijo - De otro modo no te aceptaré como yerno, ¡ponte en campaña! ¿Me oíste?- siguió gritando, aunque Karin y Yuzu se lo llevaban arrastrando de las orejas.

8

Apenas Renji llegó a la casa Ishin alardeó de su anterior rango de capitán.

-¿Dime Abarai fukutaichou a que hora piensan estar de regreso?- preguntó antes de que se fueran, jugando con su zampaktou y un brillo asesino en los ojos.

-A la hora que usted diga- el pelirrojo tragó saliva- Kurosaki-taichou

9

Renji no supo como explicarles a sus dos amantes que se retiraba del mercado porque al fin había encontrado un chico que era todo lo que él necesitaba. Una frutilla reversible.

10

Jadeando, el adolescente se echó boca arriba en la cama, junto a su amante.

Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que le excitaba al pelirrojo que jugaran con su cabello no se habría quejado tanto cuando este le pidió que se lo trenzara...

11

Cuando Ichigo llegó a la casa el pelirrojo corrió a sus brazos. Tenía el pelo lleno de moños, adornos y cintitas.

¡Qué suerte que sus cuñadas le querrían!

12

Miró la camiseta tirada en el suelo, salpicada de sangre y la ventana rota. El borde del vidrio que le había cortado también estaba teñido de rojo. En silencio Renji le vendó la mano.

Si esa había sido su primera discusión de pareja ¿Cómo serían las otras?

13

Si seguían discutiendo mataría a uno de los dos. Tenía que detenerlos, a como diese lugar.

Optó por la opción más fácil. Arrojó a Kon por la ventana.

14

Cuando el shinigami sustituto apareció en el sexto escuadrón preguntando por su teniente, el noble se sintió molesto.

Pero eso cambió, aun cuando sus gestos no indicaran nada, cuando vio la cara de "idiota absolutamente feliz" de Renji al reencontrarse con este. Mostrar forma romanizada

15

-¡Al menos mi hijo no es maricón!- le espetó Ryuken.

Ishin quería que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Había alguien en Karakura que no supiese que Renji y su hijo andaban juntos?

16

Cuando Renji terminó de explicarle el motivo y el significado de sus tatuajes Ichigo no supo que decir, excepto Gracias. El teniente había depositado en él algo muy importante y saber que le consideraba merecedor de su confianza era lo mejor, incluso por encima de todos los secretos del mundo.

17

Ese sábado habían estado todo el día encerrados, haciéndolo como conejos y resultaba que el adolescente todavía tenía ganas de salir toda la noche de fiesta. El pobre Renji comenzaba a dudar de sí podría llegar a su cumpleaños número 200.

18

Byakuya ya había visto ir y venir a esa misma mariposa infernal 38 mil quinientas veces. Salió al pasillo para interceptarla y al hacerlo supo quiénes eran los culpables. -Ichigo Renji- murmuró entre dientes, sonrojándose y tratando de calcular cuantas veces les había dicho que no las usasen para mandarse cartas de amor.

19

-Préstame tu espada- pidió Ichigo, a lo que el pelirrojo reaccionó de inmediato.

Y cuando Zabimaru obedeció, todos los que les vieron supieron que aquello que los hacia uno de los mejores equipos a la hora de la batalla, iba más allá del simple entrenamiento, involucraba a sus almas.

20

De todas las cosas dulces que Ichigo le había dado a probar Renji insistía una y otra vez, como un niño pequeño, en repetir el helado. La fascinación que este producía en el teniente le parecía adorable.

Si llegase a enterarse de que en realidad más que el dulce en sí, lo que le gustaba era ver sus labios llenos de crema...


End file.
